Eugen und der Geistersauger
by Seelitz-Fan
Summary: Alex ist weg und Eugen nutzt die Zeit um mit seinem Geistersauger zu spielen. Doch plötzlich kommt Alex wieder.


Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag in Seelitz und Eugen war alleine in seinem Zimmer. Alex war in der Dorf-Disco und Eugen lag gelangweilt auf seinem Bett. Er schaute die Decke an und dachte an Rosi. Während sie sich in seinen Gedanken immer mehr Kleidung auszog, hob sich in seiner Hose etwas. In seinen Gedanken entblößte sicher Rosi immer mehr. Die Beule in von Eugen wurde immer größer. Während Rosi sich in seinen Gedanken hinsetzte un die Beine spreizte, wanderte Eugens Hand immer weiter in seine Hose. Irgendwann war die Beule so große, dass er seine Hose ausziehen musste. "Alex wird so schnell nicht wieder kommen" dachte Eugen und öffnete den Knopf seine Hose. Er zog den Reißverschluss runter und zog sich die Hose aus. Seine Hemd folgte als nächstes und zum Schluss sein T-Shirt. Nur noch in seiner Boxershorts lag Eugen auf seinem Bett. Mit der Hand in der Boxershorts lag Eugen dort und dachte an Rosi. In seinen Gedanken kam Rosi zu ihm rüber und öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose. Sie zog den Reißverschluss herunter und danach auch die Hose. Sie fingerte am Bund seiner Boxershorts herum, bevor sie diese herunter zog. Eugens steifes Glied kam zum Vorschein, das Rosi auch gleich mit ihren Händen umschloss. Sie begann ihm einen runterzuholen. Auch in der Realität begann Eugen damit. Nach einiger Zeit begann Rosi in seinen Gedanken ihn auch in den Mund zu nehmen. Sie begann ihn zu lutschen. Auf und Ab bewegte sie ihren Kopf. Doch jetzt war Eugen nicht mehr zufrieden. Seine Hand reichte ihm jetzt nicht mehr aus. er schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Geistersauger. Er hatte eine Idee. Er schnappte sich seinen Geistersauger und schlüpfte nun auch aus seiner Boxershorts. Er legte sich wieder aufs Bett und schaltete seinen Geistersauger an. Er steckte sein Glied in den angeschalteten Geistersauger und versankt sofort in Gedanken. Er schloss die Augen und dachte wieder an Rosi, die gerade dabei war, seinen Schwanz zu lutschen. Der Geistersauger erwies sich als akzeptable Lösung für sein Problem. Es fühlte sich so gut an.

"Rosi" stöhnte Eugen mehrere Male.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Alex kam herein. Etwas perplex stand er im Raum. Doch Eugen hatte sein hereinkommen nicht gehört, da es von den Geräuschen des Geistersaugers und seinem Gestöhne übertönt wurde. Alex hatte eine Idee. Er holte sein Handy heraus und öffnete die Kamera.

"Oh Eugen" rief er, während Bilder von Eugen machte.

Eugen öffnete die Augen.

"Alex!" rief er erschrocken.

Er schaltete den Geistersauger aus und bedeckte seinen Schritt mit seinen Händen.

"Wie...Wieso bist du schon hier?" Stammelte Eugen.

"Ich hatte keinen Bock mehr" Antwortete Alex.

"Hab ich dich etwa bei deinem "Date" mit "Rosi" gestört?" sagte er und grinste, während er mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen machte.

"Bitte lösch diese Fotos." flehte Eugen

"Löschen? Ich zeig die Fotos in der Schule herum" antwortete Alex.

"Bitte nicht" flehte Eugen.

"Und was habe ich davon?" fragte Alex mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue

"Ich mache was du willst, aber bitte lösch die Bilder" antwortete Eugen.

"Alles?" fragte Alex

"Ja, Alles" antwortete Eugen.

"Gut" sagte Alex und öffnete seine Hose. Er sog sie aus und stand nun in Boxershorts vor Eugen. Auch diese zog er nun aus.

"Ich bin gerade auch ziemlich geil. Du wirst sicher wissen was nun passiert?" fragte Alex.

"Gut, du darfst den Geistersauger auch benutzen" erwiderte Eugen

"Nein, das meine ich nicht" sagte Alex.

"Was dann?" fragte Eugen misstrauisch.

"Blas mir einen" Erwiderte Alex.

"Was!?" sagte Eugen abgestoßen. "Ich blas dir doch keinen.

"Gut, dann zeige ich die Fotos rum" sagte Alex und griff nach seiner Hose.

"Schön, ich mache es" entgegnete ihm Eugen leicht genervt

Eugen kniete sich vor Alex und nahm sein steifes Glied in die Hand. Er begann es ein bisschen zu wichsen.

"Komm schon" gab Alex von sich.

Eugen öffnete seinen Mund begann Alex Penis zu lecken. Er leckte ihn von oben bis unten ab, bevor er ihn in den Mund nahm. Erst etwas zögerlich begann er ihn zu blasen. Immer mehr nahm Eugen in seinen Mund. Auf und Ab bewegte sich Eugen.

"Mhhh, Gut" stöhnte Alex.

Eugen blies ihn weiter. Alex bemerkte plötzlich, dass sich auch bei Eugen etwas hob.

"Knie dich aufs Bett" befahl Alex

Eugen kniete sich auf sein Bett

"Jetzt den Arsch hoch" sagte Alex

"Was? Ich lasse mich von dir doch nicht ficken" erwiderte Eugen

"Dann zeige ich halt die Bilder" sagte Alex grinsend

"Gut" sagte Eugen genervt und hob seinen Arsch.

Alex spreizte die Arschbacken von Eugen. Er kam immer näher und begann ihn mit seiner Zunge zu lecken. Eugen stöhnte auf. Alex leckte jede einzelne Stelle von Eugens Arschloch. Eugen stöhnte. Alex leckte weiter, bevor er mit der Zunge eindrang. Wieder stöhnte Eugen auf. Alex stand auf. nahm seinen nassgelutschten Schwanz in die Hand und drang in Eugen ein. Eugen begann zu stöhnen. Alex drang ein und wieder raus. Immer wieder. Erst langsam und dann wurde er immer etwas schneller. Eugen und Alex stöhnten beide.

"Dein Arschloch ist so fest. Macht mich voll geil" stöhnte Alex.

Alex stöhnte immer lauter, während er Eugen immer schneller und tiefer fickte.

"Ich glaube ich komme" stöhnte er.

"Aber bitte nicht in mir drinne" stöhnte Eugen, der auch kurz vom kommen war.

"Zu spät" stöhnte Alex, während er in Eugen hineinspritzte.

Das Gefühl wie die heiße Sahne in ihn floss, brachte Eugen auch zum kommen.

"Das war ein richtig geiler Fick, Eugen" sagte Alex ausgepowered.

Alex fiel auf sein Bett.

"Hah" Eugen nutzte den Moment und schnappte sich Alex Handy.

Noch bevor Alex das Handy greifen konnte, hatte Eugen schon die Bilder gelöscht.

"Was zum!?" rief Alex, doch die Bilder waren weg.


End file.
